Hoping She Says Yes
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: In this two part story you'll learn the meanings of some words that describe Barney & Robin's relationship. What does these words mean to their relationship and you'll get some insight into what goes on in their minds but it isn't POV's.
1. Hope She Says Yes

**Yes: This word can mean everything from a call about getting the job you interviewed for to your excitement over something so amazing you just have to shout "yes" because you want the whole world to hear how happy you are. Yes, can also mean when someone proposes to you out of the blue and knowing that this guy on one knee in front of you is the only guy you really and truly want to be with. Saying, yes to a proposal from the love of your life, the guy of your dreams, the only person you ever dreamed of having a life with and spending the rest of your life with that person.**

"Yes" When Robin said that little word she meant it. At first she was so angry and confused by Barney's play The Robin but once she saw him in front of her holding out this gorgeous diamond ring on one knee her attitude and expression changed.

She said yes, not because she thought she had to but because she really loves this man with everything she has. She can put up with his crazy antics, his Playbook acts, his womanizing (to an surtain extent), his loyalty to his friends. She can think that all of the things she didn't like about Barney is crazy and insane and competely nuts but she loves it all. She, loves the man for who he is even though sometimes she wants to ring his cute neck. But, the main reason why she said yes is because she's tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of getting drunk and crying over him under tables, tired of being lonely, tired of being sad, tired of letting herself down by constantly hurting him. She's tired of it all, so when he's down on his knee holding out this ring asking to marry him all of her fears of him not being man enough to make a full commitment to her.

So, Barney Stinson proposed after all of this time being so against commitment and marriage but he proposed. Robin couldn't believe it, she's only dreamt of being with him again and running from what she really wanted and now he's fully commited to her it was her dreams coming true. For once in her life she made the right decision and said yes cause all she ever wanted is to be back in the only person's arms she's ever felt safe and happy in. Kissing him again, holding him again, his arms around her where they belong looking out in the night sky with the snow gently falling down upon them. It was getting colder but the warmth of being in Barney's arms again made all the cold that was coming go away.


	2. She Said Yes

"Robin Scherbatsky, will you marry me?" The shock of Barney in front of her on one knee with that diamond ring had her mind wandering confused by this sudden proposal. She thought Barney was playing this play just get a reaction out of her or something and she was mad that after everything they been through he would think playing this trick, this really horrible mean game on her would make her consider ever getting back together with him. And, then when he proposed everything became more real and she was less confused.

"Yes" Sometimes your mind can mess with you so much that you think one thing but not really understand the other thing that's happening. But, when something in front of you changes your mind and your mood that is the only thing you've ever wanted, the love of your life proposing to you.

And, then he's kissing you. Kissing you so sweetly but with the slight touch of relieve. And, you kiss him back with equal passion, the type of passion that you two always had. That magical and powerful connection that you always had, so when he pushes you away you feel lonely again but only for a second cause he wanted to put the ring on your finger. But, he kisses you once again and you pull him in even closer than before. You hold onto him with everything you have because you never ever want to leave his arms ever again. His arms is your safety, your place to be, it felt like old times the times before everything started to crumble around you and you don't know how to fix it.

So, finally you pull away sweating a little from how hot you are from the kissing. It really is the same, his kisses were always the same, always so soft and sweet. When you first kissed him, it was something you just felt like doing but once you did kiss him you felt like floating on a cloud. Robin always thought about how it would be kissing Barney, back when they were still in their friendship mode and neither one had any feelings for the other. It was an innocent fun time but once you kissed everything changed. Changed for a good reason not for a bad reason. You, suddenly began to have these feelings, feelings you didn't know were there before you kissed. Feelings, you tried over and over again to deny and run from but you knew deep down in your heart that he's the one. You know, Robin used to think that feelings were something bad or weird but since then she's fallen in love.

Love: Both Barney and Robin thought love was something idiots felt and hated showing their feelings and saying what's on their minds. But, they both knew that they found love with each other. Everything really did changed since they met all those years ago at MacLaren's. Both, never told each other this but they both instantly thought the other one was attractive and as their friendship grew so did their love for each other. It's crazy now, how their opinions on love and feelings have changed completely and their love just got stronger as time went on.

Time: Timing, it can be a bitch sometimes but if you have chemistry and you believe that the person you want to be with. The timing, in the end will be right because it means that the chemistry never went away. With, Barney and Robin that became more true through out the years but when they fell in love timing started to stall after they broke up. But, with time comes strong feelings, feelings you can't control because your heart is telling you. Go for it!

Yes: When you put your heart out there hoping that when you propose to the woman of your dreams you hope and pray (even Barney Stinson prays ever once in a while) and wait until she says yes. Now that you are putting everything you have on the line to get the love of your life sometimes your mind plays tricks on you. You think one thing and hope for the other thing. The yes, he hoped that Robin says yes because if she doesn't than he's really done with trying to get her. It would mean she doesn't love him and never did so putting himself out there with this Play and getting her so worked up with anger that saying yes at this moment might not be good timing on his part. But, when she changed her expression from angry to this look that only Barney knew too well and over the years every time she made that look, he knew it was because she was happy or giving him that look of love that is only for him. She says yes, those three little letters told him that she is in love with him. Of course, Barney did know this already but the reason behind The Robin was to make sure that she loves him and she does.

Engaged: Officially, there would be no more running. No more second guessing your decisions, no more crying and hurting each other. It's all over now, they both knew they loved each other and when Robin accepted Barney's proposal. After wards, they told each other that they love each other, okay it wasn't in such words but when she said yes it meant that she loved him and when he proposed she knew why she fell in love with Barney in the first place.

Friendship: Their friendship, it was the thing that made them who they are and they never changed because they both accepted each others quirks and loved each other despite how crazy they were. Barney finally, after all these years gave up his Playbook and playboy lifestyle because he knew that when he fell in love with Robin that life that he thought he loved wasn't the life he wanted because it meant that he could lose Robin forever.

Change: Barney, changed for Robin he put everything on the line for her. To get her once and for all, burning the Playbook and ending that part of his life that never truly made him happy was the best decision he's ever made. Robin, is worth giving that lifestyle up because he truly loved her. The last play he did was for her, to get her. The Robin, was the last play he ever wrote it was after they broke up that he wrote the first steps to it. Of course, the break up caused him to relapse into this single Barney mode that just made him more sad and depressed over the break up however The Robin is the last play he'll ever do because he finally realized what he truly wants in life. Robin!


End file.
